


A secret gift - 221a side

by MorganeUK



Series: 221a (Companion pieces to 221b Secrets) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221a, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Not Beta Read, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: I've decided to write some 221a (Ms. Hudson POV) on some of my 221b...





	A secret gift - 221a side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A secret gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539149) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> I've decided to write some 221a (Ms. Hudson POV) on some of my 221b...

"No!" Mrs. Hudson says, deposing her cup on the table firmly.

"But..." John tries to defend his point.

The old woman interrupts him quickly "I said 'no' John and I won't change my mind!"

"It's for his birthday! You must say yes!" John was nearly on his knees! _Now that I know when his birthday is and that I've found a great gift for him!_ He looks at Mycroft Holmes, who was in the corner of the small kitchen in 221a. "Mycroft! Say something!"

"I'm going to pay for all the expense, Mrs. Hudson AND have a team of professionals roofers to resurface your whole roof, before anything goes on the building." The government's man replies, still looking at his phone.

Thinking about her old roof, Mrs. Hudson was slowly seeing the advantage of the project... "Hum. Could you promise both of you that I won't see or have to deal with those... things."

"Yes!" Both Mycroft and John answer simultaneity.

"Okay then... but I really don't like the idea!" She looks at the wide smile that spread on John's face. It is so nice that they are finally together after all this... "I can't believe I will let you do this... What a weird idea!"

Grinning, John replies happily, "You can't deny it's the perfect gift for his 40th birthday!"


End file.
